Godzilla, Gamera, Mechagodzilla: Giant Monster War
by Kendell
Summary: 10 years after fighting the Guardian Monsters, Godzilla returns to attack Japan. This time he is met by three new monsters, can the combined strength of Gamera, Battra, and Mechagodzilla overcome the King of the Monsters? Please R&R! Finished!
1. The Awakening

Ok, first off I have to state my suprise that there is not one Godzilla vs. Gamera fic on this site, at least not that i've found, which is why I've decided to make this fic. I also decided that wasn't good enough so I threw in Mechagodzilla and Battra for good measure. So please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**

**The Awakening**

**JSDF HQ, midnight;**

Admiral Taizo Tachibana watched as the final preparations were made to the weapon they had built. He was considered a hero, the man who had defeated Godzilla. He would be vain to accept such a title as without the aid of the Guardian Monsters, he would never had the opportunity to cause the wound that lead to Godzilla's demise. He had change a bit since the fight, he was a lot easier on his troops now, they respected him enough that it didn't take much to keep them in line. The robot that towered before him was a countermeasure, even though it had been years since Godzilla had self-destructed from his own atomic ray, every one knew that the souls of those that died in World War 2 would not allow Japan to escape Godzilla's wrath forever and that the monster would return. Not long after Godzilla was destroyed, the Japanese government had order the construction of something that could do what the Guardian Monsters couldn't, single-handedly defeat Godzilla. So they decided, what better way to base something to destroy Godzilla on than himself? That's how the idea for Mechagodzilla came to be. With its immense arsenal and firepower, Taizo hoped Mechagodzilla would be able to kill Godzilla if he attacked again. "Admiral, Mechagodzilla is ready for the beta test." said one of the engineers.

"Good." replied Taizo.

"Sir, we need a pilot for the simulation."

"I'll do it, after all I'm pretty experienced at fighting Godzilla by now."

"You want to go straight to fighting Godzilla? You don't want to get familiar with the controls first by fighting a weaker monster?"

"I want to make sure that I can beat Godzilla even if its just a simulation but for this first go around factor in a monster on my side."

"What about Gamera? There is a good likelihood he might show up if he recovered from his fight with Iris and the Gyaos swarm."

Mention of the Gyaos swarm sent a chill down Taizo's spine. He couldn't get the image of the thousands of the evil creatures descending on Japan. After somehow managing to kill off every last Gyaos, Gamera had practically collapsed into the ocean and hadn't been seen since. "Good idea, I think everyone in Japan wanted to see those two go at it."

**Yokohama Bay, 12:05 am;**

Godzilla's chest cavity was slowly regenerating. After all these years he was almost whole once more. The vengeful spirits that lurked in his soul cried out for him to rise, except for three. The Guardian Monsters had gone into Godzilla and remained there, trapped. Godzilla would have healed already had they not been struggling to subdue his regeneration. Godzilla's heart was still visible in his chest, that was all that had remained after he self-destructed and almost every inch of flesh and bone had regenerated from it. Even though he was being driven by the human spirits fused with him, Godzilla was smart enough to realize how foolish it would be to go into battle with his heart exposed. Godzilla would resist their orders until the time was right that Japan should face his wrath.

**Ocean, 12:10 am;**

In the darkest depths of the ocean, among the skeletons of past Gameras, the current Guardian of the Universe slept. After defeating Iris and the Gyaos swarm, Gamera had come here to die along side the remains of his ancestors, mankind had respectfully left the area alone because of what Gamera had done for them so they hadn't discovered him. He had however, underestimated his own regenerative properties. Now his arm had almost completely healed, the wounds Iris's sharp tendrils had inflicted had long since repaired themselves. Gamera reasoned that he could of healed a long time ago if he dipped into the earth's mana but it had just finished rejuvenating itself and he dared not invite another Gyaos horde to fight him. Once he finished healing, he planned to seek out and destroy every last Gyaos egg in existence to ensure the devil birds would never trouble the earth again. He suddenly felt Godzilla's existence in the distance. The first time Godzilla had appeared in 1954, Gamera was still waiting for the Gyaos to return. When Godzilla returned, Gamera was still gravely wounded from fighting Legion. From what he sensed now, he and Godzilla would complete their regeneration at about the same time, Gamera couldn't wait, it had been years since he had fought another monster and he was growing bored. Gamera suddenly sensed the earth's mana being channeled somewhere, the Antarctic. Gamera knew that the earth itself was sending its energy this time, it knew Godzilla was a threat to every living thing and didn't want to risk Gamera being unable to protect it. It was forging itself a monster to protect it, Gamera would gladly accept the help.

**Antarctica, 12:30 am;**

Blue energy gathered in the sky above the frozen continent, it was here the earth would fashion itself a protector from its own life force. It chose the form of the heroic Mothra as the basis for this creation only it altered the beast to create an even stronger and far more brutal adversary for Godzilla. The energy poured down from the sky and into the ice below. Once the energy faded, the ice began to tremble. It cracked and splintered as the earth's offspring tore himself free from his womb. The creature that surfaced resembled a caterpillar crossed with a beetle, yellow, black, and orange armor covered the beast's body, a large horn jutted out of his head, his emotionless red jewel-like eyes stared in the direction of the monster his mother had created him to vanquish. The Black Mothra, Battra slammed into the ice and dug under ground, towards Godzilla.

* * *

Well there you go, Mechagodzilla is ready, Godzilla and Gamera are almost done healing from their last battles, and Battra was created, pretty good first chapter in my book. Anyway I'd like to ask, which Mechagodzilla design should I use? I didn't give what he looks like for the reason that I don't know which one is best suited for this fic, what do you guys think? 


	2. Simulation

Ok, four reviews for the first chapter? I think thats a personal best for me. Time for chapter two. Most people suggested Kiryu as my Mechagodzilla but upon closer inspection of the Godzilla I'm using, I found Mechagodzilla two to be a closer match. So I decided that I'd just merge all three into one. My Mechagodzilla has the appearence of the second, the agility and tail of the third, and pretty much every weapon from each Mechagodzilla (except for Kiryu's Zero Cannon, I'm using his Triple Maser Cannon instead because the Zero Cannon is too strong). We have a simulated fight featuring our title characters, keyword is simulated, the final battle will be a lot cooler and take at least four chapters of none stop monster fights (good news for those that enjoy seeing monster fights and Tokyo being destroyed in the process). By the way, I'm planning fo this fic to have one real ending and at least two alternate endings! I don't own Godzilla, Gamera, Battra, Mechagodzilla, and any characters related to them. So without further wait, here we go!**

* * *

**

**Simulation**

**JSDF HQ, 12:35 pm;**

Taizo climbed into the cockpit of Mechagodzilla. Even though Mechagodzilla was a highly advanced machine, it could be easily controlled by one pilot. The way it was controlled also prevented just anyone from piloting it. Taizo set down at the controls. He put on a special helmet that would let him see through Mechagodzilla's 'eyes' and put his hands into the glove-like objects on both arm rests. A light shot up from the pads, scanning his hands. "Subject, Admiral Taizo Tachibana, status: approved." said the computerized voice. "Beginning combat simulation: Godzilla, aiding in Gamera. simulation start."

Before Taizo's eyes, a very realistic version a ruined Tokyo replaced the hanger. Taizo quickly looked over Mechagodzilla's weapon and booster systems. Mechagodzilla's boosters activated, taking the colossal into the sky. It flew over the city, searching for Godzilla. Then it spotted him. Godzilla and Gamera slammed through a building, locked in a massive battle. Taizo noted that no matter how realistic it looked, the simulation had failed to capture the pure malevolence in the soulless eyes of the real Godzilla, something few people had seen as close as Taizo had and survived. Gamera punched Godzilla in the jaw, knocking the atomic leviathan backwards. Gamera got to his feet and brought his elbow blade down on Godzilla's skull, drawing a trickle of blood. Godzilla fought back by swinging his tail around and into Gamera's legs. Gamera falls backwards and to the ground. Godzilla prepared to fire his atomic ray but two rainbow colored energy beams slammed into his back. Godzilla discharged his beam into the ground as he turned, digging a deep trench into the earth. Godzilla looked on as Mechagodzilla descended from the sky. As the robot landed, Godzilla charges forwards. Mechagodzilla quickly launches to the side before bring its tail around and into Godzilla's spine. Godzilla catches himself before he can hit the ground and counterattacks with a strong uppercut. It catches Mechagodzilla in the jaw but fails to topple the mech. Mechagodzilla's metallic spines light up yellow as a powerful maser cannon in his mouth. The lightning-like beam whips through the air before slamming into Godzilla's chest, forcing the saurian backwards. Godzilla doesn't fall ether and unleashes his atomic ray.

Gamera reenters the fray, taking the beam in his shell but being plunged through a building. Mechagodzilla takes advantage by opening a rectangular slot on the upper part of its chest, revealing a red gem-like device. A jagged beam resembling a bolt of lighting fires from it and tears through the air. It collides with Godzilla's shoulder, cutting a deep gash into it. Godzilla fires another atomic ray, this one collides with Mechagodzilla's chest, pushing the robot back a few feet but not knocking it down. A small circular opening below Mechagodzilla's chest opens to reveal a lenses-like weapon. The plasma grenade bursts forth, slamming into Godzilla with as much force as his own beam. Godzilla is slightly staggered by the force, permitting a flying Gamera to slam into the side of his head. Gamera lands and begins to bombard the downed Godzilla with fireballs. Godzilla rises to his feet, absorbing the energy. A massive beam fires from Godzilla's maw, sending Gamera flying across the field. As the kaiju falls to the ground, Mechagodzilla launches forwards and slams shoulder first into Godzilla. Godzilla quickly recovers and slashes into the metal skin of Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla counterattacks with a blast of its eye beams, sending Godzilla reeling. Mechagodzilla delivers a bone jarring uppercut. As Godzilla is knocked backwards, he fires an atomic ray. It hits Mechagodzilla in the chest. Before the plasma grenade can fire, Godzilla slams his claw into the weapon. An internal explosion rocks Mechagodzilla and sends the mech crashing to the ground. Godzilla gets to his feet and slams his tail down repeatedly onto Mechagodzilla. With each hit, sparks fly from the mech.

Suddenly, Godzilla is blind sided by Gamera. Gamera lifts Godzilla up before carving a deep gash in the monster's chest with his elbow blade. Godzilla roars in agony before Gamera slams his jaws shut with an uppercut. Gamera bites down on Godzilla's arm before ripping a great deal of flesh from it. Gamera brings his tail around and attempts to slam it down on Godzilla's skull. Godzilla catches the attack and slams Gamera to the ground. Godzilla rises to his feet and grabs Gamera by the tail. He lifts the massive turtle into the air before slamming him to the ground. Godzilla repeats this several times before Gamera retracts into his shell and begins to spin. Godzilla is sent flying as Gamera takes off. Gamera comes around and slams into Godzilla's ribs. Godzilla retaliates with a strong punch, knocking Gamera off. Godzilla and Gamera get to their feet at the same time. Godzilla charges an atomic beam. Before it can fire, Gamera shoots a fireball into his mouth. The result is a large explosion that sends both fighters falling to the ground. Godzilla is first to rise. He fires an atomic ray into Gamera's shell, causing him to roar in pain. Godzilla keeps firing until Gamera can no longer move and is bleeding heavily.

Godzilla turns around and right into a hard punch from Mechagodzilla. Godzilla swings his tail around and into Mechagodzilla's skull. Mechagodzilla fires its eyes beams, catching Godzilla in his wounded arm and causing a roar of pain to erupt from his massive maw, followed by an atomic ray. The beam collides with where Mechagodzilla's plasma grenade port was. Mechagodzilla is sent grinding across the ground and through a building. Mechagodzilla rockets upwards and fires its maser beam. Godzilla dodges and counters with an atomic ray. Mechagodzilla shuts down its rockets and lands, avoiding the deadly beam. Godzilla charges more energy into his mouth. A massive amount of energy is charged into Mechagodzilla's maser. The two beams fire and collide in midair. The two battle back and forth until a massive explosion ensues. Both are knocked backwards and grinding across the ground. Mechagodzilla makes it to its feet but Taizo finds that the head controls were damaged. Deciding to finish it, Mechagodzilla's fingers stiffen before revolving around. Out of each finger shoots a missile. The missiles bury themselves in Godzilla's chest before exploding. Godzilla roars in agony as his heart is exposed. Gamera returns to the battle field and lands beside Mechagodzilla. His chest opens to reveal the same organic cannon that destroyed Legion. Energy pours down from the sky and into the opened cannon. Mechagodzilla's chest opens up to reveal the Triple Hyper Maser cannon. Both cannons fire along with Mechagodzilla's entire arsenal. The weapons collide with Godzilla's heart.

Before the result can be seen, the allusion of Tokyo fades. "Simulation complete. Battle analysis, Mechagodzilla 30 damaged, Godzilla destroyed." said the voice.

Taizo climbs from the cockpit. "Good job, sir." said the engineer at the controls.

"No, it wasn't. Godzilla and Gamera are both a lot stronger than the simulation made them out as. Even with the heat shielding, Mechagodzilla should at least received some damage, the revolving missiles would never expose Godzilla's heart in one blow, and Gamera has stood up to more punishment from each of his opponents and still stayed standing. He defeated the Gyaos swarm single-handedly, literally. I think he could handily more punishment. I doubt Godzilla could absorb Gamera's fireballs, I mean sure he absorbed Ghidorah's Gravity Beams but we have no way of knowing if he could do the same with Gamera's fireballs. In any case, they are both at least twice as strong as you made them out. Plus Mechagodzilla's agility isn't up to were you mechanics say it should be. Work the bugs out before I do another one." said Taizo, slightly angry.

* * *

Ok, as Taizo mentioned, none of the monsters were up to their real selves so when the monsters start brawling I can almost promise you won't be dissapointed. Next chapter, the rest of our human heroes show up! 


	3. Old Friends

Ok, I'm sorry I didn't post when I said I would, there was Halloween and I had some writers block, still got it on Godzilla vs. Cyira. It will probably be Monday before I post the next chapter. Anyway, today we have our human characters (all real characters that I don't own). Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Old Friends**

**Antarctic Circle, 7 pm;**

Yuri set on the bow of the ice breaker ship. She still had recurring images in her mind of Godzilla. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the soulless eyes of the Monster King looking at her. She wondered if Godzilla knew that his own power would lead to his demise. Sometimes she even wondered if it was Godzilla himself responsible or the vengeful spirits that lurked inside him. Since reporting on the battle in Yokohama, she and Teruaki had been hired by a larger news station and she was a star reporter. "Hey Yuri, we almost there yet?" asks Teruaki looking up from his magazine.

"No." she replied, they had left Japan by helicopter near noon and then landed on the ice breaker. They were going to investigate a massive energy surge over the Antarctic. "What are you reading anyway?" Teruaki lefts the magazine. Upon seeing the type of magazine, she slaps him hard on the cheek. "Sicko!"

"Ow! I was just joking." the cover drops to show a kaiju magazine.

"It wasn't very funny." Yuri walks out and looks out onto the ice. They hadn't reached the ice yet but they were pretty close now. Suddenly, orange energy crackles through the ice. It splitters as the massive form of Battra bursts out of the ice. He flies out of the water and lands behind the ship. Yuri, who was almost knocked off her feet from the shock gets up. "Did you see that thing?"

"Yeah, it looked kind of like Mothra." said Teruaki running up.

"That's not possible, Godzilla killed Mothra and besides this one looks more geared towards combat than Mothra was."

"Battra."

"Battra?"

"Yeah I just shortened **Batt**le Moth**ra**."

"Battra? Makes sense. Call the boss and tell him to get us live and fast. Tell the captain to turn around and follow that thing."

Battra's body moved through the water, the speeds he could swim at were very surprising considering his massive bulk. He realized the great threat Godzilla posed to his mother but he also saw the threat mankind posed. He wondered why he was going to help defeat Godzilla when it was humankind's own ignorance that created the nuclear leviathan in the first place, why not just let him wipe them out first and then stop him? He wanted nothing more than to turn around an destroy that ship but he couldn't underestimate the human's counterattack, he couldn't risk not facing Godzilla at full strength.

**Ocean, 7:05 pm;**

Gamera considered every possible option about how to face Godzilla. Even with Battra, there was no way to be sure he could kill Godzilla. No matter which course of action he thought of, there was one thing for sure, his link with humanity would have to be recreated. He already knew of a human he could trust with this task. Another thought entered his mind, maybe Battra would benefit from a link to mankind. Gamera had to think that one out, he couldn't just chose any human, few of them had the mental ability to sustain a link to a giant kaiju. He knew of another one who had the mental prowess to do it and had before but that same human had once wished his destruction. He had forgiven her but he had no way of knowing if she had did the same. He decided to take the risk.

**Tokyo, 7:10 pm;**

Asagi and Ayana set in their apartment. Asagi got her own apartment about a month after Gamera defeated the Gyaos swarm. Since Iris had wiped out Ayana's adopted family and really had nowhere to go, Asagi let her move in. They had become like sisters and got along really well. Asagi was the only one Ayana would speak to. She had forgiven anyone that had ever wronged her, she even forgave Iris. She didn't want any vengeance or hatred in her anymore, that was what let Iris out in the first place. The only one she hadn't been able to forgive was herself. She blamed herself for everything that happened. It was true there was a good chance Iris may have been Gamera's ally had he not been fueled by Ayana's hate and longing for vengeance but no one could tell for sure. The two of them had convinced the UN to dispose of the dead Gyaos left after the battle into an active volcano but Ayana made sure that what was left of Iris was taken back to the tomb and sealed away. Tatsunari and Ayana had gone separate ways, with Tatsunari going back to the village to watch over Iris's remains and the tomb they were sealed in like his bloodline has been doing for years. Ayana was unable to return to were her adopted family was killed and he could never leave the village so they had to be separated. So now Ayana set across from Asagi at the dinner table, eating. The amulet that had bounded her to Iris hang from a necklace, she kept it to remind her not to give into her anger again. Asagi still kept the shattered amulet that had allowed her to be linked to Gamera in her pocket for the reason that she missed having that connection. She knew the stress that she would have been put through during that fight with Gyaos if they had been link probably would of killed her but having that noble mind in her thoughts felt indescribable. She felt something in her pocket. She pulls out the shattered amulet. A dull glow was coming from it and the pieces seemed to be moving. They came together and a light came out from where they united, fusing the ends together. Suddenly, she could feel Gamera's mind again. She quickly turned to alert Ayana to this but noticed the girl holding her head in pain. Her amulet was also glowing. "Ayana what's wrong?" asks Asagi.

"All these emotions, they aren't mine and there's too many at once." said Ayana.

"Is it like Iris?"

"No, I think he was trying to hide how he really felt, this thing isn't hiding its emotions at all."

"What is it like?"

"It has anger towards humanity but it thinks it has a reason for it. It thinks we are a threat to something it cares about. There's something else, there's something this thing considers a bigger threat than humanity."

"I can feel Gamera again, it seems he has the same feeling but I don't think it's the same thing your linked to."

"Think we can find out what it is through the link?"

"Lets try." the two concentrate. Asagi's mind goes farther into Gamera's mind. She stopped when she came to his memories of Iris, he had a feeling of betrayal like he thought Iris would be his ally. She found that strange but pushed deeper into his mind. When she found what he was feeling, she was frightened greater than when she was feet away from the battle between Gamera and Iris. She sensed vengeance and malice resonating from what he was feeling. She then saw a soulless white eye and pulled out. When she regained her sense of the real world, she found that Ayana was equally as shocked. "It was something evil, something I just can't describe what I felt."

"I didn't sense anything like that but I heard its name and that was enough. Asagi, they're sensing Godzilla." said Ayana.

Asagi appears shocked, she thought Godzilla was dead. "I see." By some strange urge she turned on the TV.

The screen had just went to a view of Yuri on the ice breaker. "Hello Japan and the world. I was on my way to Antarctica to report on a strange energy spike but we discovered something else." said Yuri, the camera is swung over to show Battra plunging through the surf. "This giant creature, which we have dubbed Battra is now swimming at about 56 knots on a direct course to Japan. What this creature is, where it came from, and what it is capable of doing is still a mystery but judging by the nature of the beasts appearance it is heavily armored and quite strong, likely more inclined to combat."

"Asagi, that's the thing I'm linked with, I'm sure of it." said Ayana.

Asagi could only look at the screen as the giant insect swam through the water. "Battra." she said.

* * *

Ok, its been awhile since I've seen a 90s Gamera movie so I'm not sure how Gamera and Asagi's link was but this seemed cooler. Anyway hope you like that I gave Asagi linked back to Gamera and Ayana being linked to Battra, thanks to Zillah 91 for helpping me come up with the latter. Battle Mothra is really what Battra's name is a shortened verson of in Japan so it made since to put that in. Does anyone know what Mechagodzilla's gender would be or does that depend on its pilot? See you next chapter! 


	4. Fear of the Future

Today we still don't have any monster fights but we do get inside Gamera and Battra's heads some. We also have some stuff with Asagi and Ayana. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Fears for the Future**

**Mechagodzilla Docking Bay, 10 pm;**

Taizo stepped out of the simulator once more. He had managed to kill Godzilla without any help but at the cost of Mechagodzilla's right arm and almost having its head torn off. He knew it would be even harder to stop the real thing. Mechagodzilla was still being modified at this time. The had added two shoulder mounted missile launchers that could also be launched in an attack, attachments to the arms that had energy cannons and an extendable blade on the right arm that could be charged with electricity for shocking enemies, and it had been given a roar in order to confuse Godzilla into thinking it might be a living being instead of a machine. All they had been able to do on such short notice was a mechanical screech and the missile pods did slow Mechagodzilla down some but were worth it in their firepower. "Good job sure, Mechagodzilla might have been damaged but you beat him." said the mechanic.

"Just keep trying to make Godzilla more like the real thing, The beam is still not as strong. Mechagodzilla might have really tough armor but still. You got closer that time so keep working." said Taizo.

"Sir, what do you think about this Battra?"

"I'm not sure, its similar to Mothra who was good but its also strong enough that it could pose a threat to humanity. If it proves aggressive, we'll have to attack it and kill it."

"Don't do that!" yelled a voice behind him.

Taizo turns to find Asagi and Ayana running up to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Asagi and this is Ayana, I'm pretty sure you know something about us."

"Yeah you're the one who was linked to Gamera and you're the one that was linked to that Iris monster."

Ayana looks down out of regret of that decision. Battra's mind pokes in. He seems to offer a comforting feeling to her. "Look, it wasn't Ayana's fault Iris became evil. That isn't important. We have information about Battra."

"What do you have?"

"My link to Gamera has been restored and Ayana is now linked to Battra."

"Really? Were are they going?"

"Tokyo."

"Why?"

"I know you might not believe me but they're coming because of…Godzilla." said Asagi, leaving out Battra's hatred for humanity.

Taizo looks shocked for a second. Sure they had built the Mechagodzilla to fight Godzilla but he never really believed it might come back. "So Gamera and Battra are coming to Tokyo because Godzilla is coming back? Look over there. That robot is known as Mechagodzilla. We've had thoughts that Godzilla might return but this is the first indication that Godzilla is coming back. We are going to have to go into phase one. Phase one is pretty much if there is any possibility that Godzilla will return in the near future. Phase two is if we detect movement or other traces of any kind from Godzilla. Phase three is if Godzilla is sited by reliable sources. Phase four is the last phase and that is in case Godzilla makes landfall any where. It is only at that point we will deploy Mechagodzilla." said Taizo, in an emotionless voice.

"So you're not going to do anything about Godzilla? Just like you didn't do anything about Gyaos until it was in the heart of Tokyo." said Asagi.

"Look, just because those are the procedures doesn't mean we won't do anything. At phase two we will deploy are battleships to blockade Tokyo bay. At phase three we will deploy all conventional armed forces along with out masers, as well as evacuate Tokyo, Osaka, and several other likely targets of Godzilla."

"You should just send Mechagodzilla out to find Godzilla. He's in Tokyo Bay, regenerating. Once he's done he will come ashore and by that time it would probably be too late to deploy Mechagodzilla in time." said Asagi, she and Ayana head out of the room.

"We won't attack Battra or Gamera, believe me I've fought side by side a giant monster before and I would never regret having one on my side."

**Artic** **Ocean, 10:15 pm;**

Battra surged onward. He didn't know why he was now bounded to this girl. He didn't know why he had helped her back there. He hated humanity, they had hurt is mother and for that he could not forgive them and yet he couldn't help but feel he couldn't let any harm befall this girl or anything she cared about. He wanted to blast himself for thinking that. What had she done for him? How could she benefit him? What about his mission? If he fought Godzilla and had to worry about some brat, it could cost him his life. But he couldn't get it out of his mind that he couldn't beat Godzilla without her. How could he protect his mother from humanity if he was linked to one of those repulsive creatures? He tried to drive these thoughts out of his mind and keep up his thoughts of his mission.

**Ocean, 10:18 pm;**

Gamera moved his arm, it was still sore. It was almost finished but so was Godzilla. He was happy to be linked to Asagi again, she was a very kind person. She cared for him, she trusted him, she fought to protect him from her own race. No one had been so kind to him since the scientists that created him all those centuries ago. He looked around the graveyard. He wondered if the others had been given the same care. He knew these others had tried to fight the Gyaos and died in the process. Iris was supposed to be his ally as well but the scientists had always had problems with him. First were his nasty habit of draining the life out of his scientists. Then he had the problem of trying to absorb his human link. Gamera still considered him kin in spite of the fact he had tried to kill him before being sealed away in the cave. When Iris tried to kill him on sight despite the fact he had bonded with a human, that was too much. He changed his train of thought, he knew it was disturbing Asagi, Gamera had always been fond of humans and he was very guilty for all the people he killed when he fought those two Hyper Gyaos. Gamera slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Well another chapter done. Don't expect another one until next Monday, I'll then update Godzilla vs Cyira that Friday and hopefully stay in that sequance. See you next time! 


	5. Search for the Truth

Ok, time to get a little more into the mystical aspect of the story. I ment to do a bit more of the monster point of view but I could get it in a way that was good for the plot so I did this instead, those of you who liked that mysterious old man from GMK will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, flamers will be fed to Battra! Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Bringing the Truth**

**Tokyo, 11 pm;**

Ayana and Asagi walked home, they had managed to get this far by taxi but they were out of money. "One of us really needs to get a job, all that publicity I got from being linked to Gamera is starting to run out." said Asagi.

"Yeah but what kind of job could we get? Would you hire someone if they came in with 'formally linked to a murderous monster, now linked to a protective but still dangerous monster'?" asks Ayana, laughing slightly.

"I guess your write, maybe we should write a book, after all we probably know more about Gamera and Iris than anyone."

"I'm not sure how much I know about Iris, I though he was my friend but he betrayed me and killed my family."

"Your right, he was a traitor, it wasn't you fault, stop blaming yourself."

"But it is, I let Iris out, I'm responsible for everything he did."

"Look, I don't know if it was Gamera or God himself but someone gave you a second chance with a kaiju. Battra needs you to help defeat Godzilla when he returns."

"You're right, I don't see why the government doesn't think like you."

"What?"

"There is no if now about Godzilla's return, there is only when. Godzilla will return and there is nothing we can do except wait for him to return and by then it will probably to late to get anyone out in time. Sure it cost the government millions of dollars but that's not worth hundreds of lives."

"You're right, if the government won't warn the people, we'll have to."

"What?"

"I know someone, it might be a long trip but this guy knows how to get truth out."

**Mt. Fuji., 3 am;**

Asagi and Ayana finally reached the mouth of a massive cavern. They set down to rest, it had taken the whole night to get here. "This guy better be worth all that." said Ayana.

"See that cave?" asks Asagi, pointing into the cave.

"Yeah."

"That's were King Ghidorah was sleeping."

"Really? Are you sure its safe?"

"I've been here a few times, I help it. My friend is in there, been laying low here since the whole thing with the Guardian Monsters."

"Laying low?"

"The government doesn't like him all that much. Come on." said Asagi. The two walk into the cave. After a fifteen minute walk through the seemingly endless cavern they walk into a large chamber. It seemed to be made entirely of crystal, the floor in the room and the walls were torn and cracked from were the golden dragon had freed himself, a massive hole in the ceiling was also apparent. "Isayama! You in here?"

They turn their heads to the sound of foot steps. An elderly Japanese man, the same one that had told Yuri of the Guardians ten years ago, Isayama walked up to them, supporting himself on a cane. "I know why you're here." he said.

"So you already know about Godzilla." said Asagi.

"Yes, he is coming back. Only Gamera, Battra, and the Mechagodzilla can hope to stop him from the outside."

"From the outside? You mean something can fight him from within?"

Isayama nods. "Only something from within can turn the tide. After the battle, the three Guardian Monsters combined their energies into one final attack. They entered Godzilla's body and robbed him of his buoyancy. Then he sank into the bay were Admiral Taizo was able to enter his body and destroy it from within. Though their job was complete, the guardians remained inside Godzilla, trying to subdue the regeneration processes inside his being. I believe they can aid us even with out a corporal form."

"So three kaiju will attack from within and three from the outside. Think they'll be strong enough to stop him?"

"I'm not sure. Like I told Yuri, the atomic energies of the nuclear tests gave Godzilla great resistance to harm but the forgotten gave him his invincibility. Only by getting them to forgive can Godzilla be stopped. Tell me, have you been linked to Gamera once more?"

"Yes, and Ayana is bounded to Battra."

"Good, that is what will give those two the power to beat him."

"What about Mechagodzilla?"

"Taizo has a strong spirit and Mechagodzilla is truly amazing. If Taizo has complete control over Mechagodzilla, he too will prove strong enough to defend against Godzilla once more. The reason these are important is because Godzilla's body is impossible to completely destroy, his soul is what must be assaulted. The spirits must be appeased, with out them Godzilla will became beatable. His heart is also a target, if it can be destroyed, Godzilla will be no more."

"Can you get the truth out again?"

Isayama sighs. "Yuri will listen if you tell her, say I told you. Here is the number, call her, it is not my place to intervene this time. I only did that before to protect the Guardians from a misguided attack by humanity, these new Guardians are your charges." said Isayama. The old man turns and walks off.

Ayana goes to run after him but Asagi grabs her arm. "There's no time to keep asking, Godzilla is getting stronger, the world has to know." said Asagi.

**Ocean, 3:15 am;**

Yuri was fast asleep, she had spent the night doing a none stop coverage of Battra's advance and was finally able to rest. Her phone rang, waking her. She curses as she gets up to answer. "This better be good, its 3:15 in the morning." she said.

"Yuri Tachibana?" asks Asagi's voice.

"Yes?"

"This Asagi, the one linked to Gamera."

"Really? Well unless this happens to have anything to do with him, I'm sleeping."

"It does. He's coming to Tokyo and so is Battra."

"Why?"

"Godzilla is back."

* * *

Ok not much with Ayana this time but like I've mentioned she only talks to Asagi so she won't have as many lines as the other characters. Hope you liked the chapter! 


	6. The King Awakes

Ok, I wasn't going to update until monday but this is far too popular to keep you waiting so long, this might just be my most popular fic to date. Today we have more human stuff and a bit of monster carnage to wet your appetite for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, flamers will still be fed to Battra! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**

**The King Awakes**

**Tokyo, 7: 15 am;**

Asagi and Ayana set in a diner, eating. They had just stopped to catch their breath before heading home since they had no money they hadn't planned to get breakfast. As luck would have it, the owner of the diner was very superstitious and recognized Asagi. He believed that if he had turned them down, it would anger the gods or something like that. "So how did your talk with Yuri go?" asks Ayana.

"Pretty well, after she got over the shock of Godzilla's return, she should be on in a little bit on the morning news." replied Asagi, whispering so not to cause a panic at Godzilla's mention.

"Think she'll be able to convince everyone?"

"I think so, she's really respected after the ordeal with the Guardian Monsters so I think they'll believe her."

**Ocean, 7: 30 am;**

Yuri stood on the bow, with Battra swimming behind her. Teruaki was preparing his camera to go live. Yuri tried hard to get her hair over a rather large bruise on the left side of her forehead, she hadn't taken the news of Godzilla's return very well and fell out of bed. "How do I look?" she asks.

"Just stand with her right side to the camera and you'll be fine." said Teruaki.

Yuri pauses for a few minutes. "Do you think we might be getting in way over our heads?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean last time we nearly died, we would have if King Ghidorah hadn't broken our fall. This time the monsters are far more powerful, Godzilla is smarter this time from his last battles, and Gamera's battles have destroyed major cities a couple times."

"Yuri, I'll go were you do, I went with you into the middle of one of the most destructive monster fights in history, its up to you if we go or not."

Yuri thought about that, she replayed the conversation with Asagi in her mind, after she fell out of her bed. "What do you say?!" she had said.

"I told you Godzilla is back." said Asagi.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Isayama told me and I sensed it through Gamera."

"Wait I thought your link was gone after you had to revive Gamera when the Legion Flower exploded in Sendai."

"It was but it was reformed a few hours ago, Ayana has also been linked to Battra."

"What do you want me to do? I mean I trust Isayama a great deal with things like this but I'm just a reporter."

"Tell the people of Japan, they must be warned or else millions will be killed when Godzilla returns and fight Gamera, Battra, and Mechagodzilla."

"My dad told me some about Mechagodzilla but he couldn't tell much how did you find out about it?"

"I visited your father when I first sensed Godzilla, he believed me but his hands are tied with the government stuff, he can't evacuate Tokyo until Godzilla they've sited Godzilla and by then it might be too late, please do a report on Godzilla."

"Ok I'll do it."

"Thank you, I'm sorry this puts you in danger but if you didn't do this millions will be killed."

That was what reminded Yuri of what she had to do, that last sentence. This simple thing she was doing, a report could save millions. "How long until I go on?"

"Fifteen minutes." replied Teruaki, "Don't worry about the monsters, I'd be more concerned about how your old man will take this."

**Tokyo Bay, 7:15 am;**

The battle cruiser Aizu, one of the few battleships that had survived that horrific night in Yokohama, was now trying to find traces of the beast it had barely escaped ten years earlier. Despite being ten years old, the ship's armaments were still very advanced, seconded only to the maser tanks and Mechagodzilla. Two Satsuma class submersible had been deployed into the murky waters below. The small watercraft had located Godzilla once so it was a reasonable choice to send them again. The dove deep into the darkness, their lights illuminating the area around them. When they reached the bottom, they were greeted by the graveyard of battleships, unsalvaged after all these years. The pilots of the subs took a moment of silence for the lost crews before moving on. They passed over the ruins for a few minutes without finding anything. One passed above the sleeping form of Godzilla, since he hadn't moved for years, a layer of sediment covered him obstructing him from view. The Satsuma was not as lucky, Godzilla sensed it completely. He recognized it as a similar one to the one that caused his defeat all those years ago. He knew Taizo wasn't inside but destroying it would be satisfying and maybe keep the forgotten from bothering him until he was done. He checked his chest, a few layers of flesh covered the wound and though it wasn't complete it was good enough for Godzilla to take the risk. The nuclear giant slowly rose from the soil, schools of fish scattered as clumps of rock and dirt the size of a small car fell from the towering giant. Godzilla's eyelid sprang open, revealing the pure white eyes that had been the last sight of so many mortals. He scanned for the Satsuma that had passed over head. He found it, his lips lifted in a furious manner to reveal his razor sharp teeth. His dorsal spins lit up, energy built in his mouth before the beam of pure destructive force erupted from his maw. The Satsuma had no idea what was happening before it was far too late. The small craft was completely vaporized before it even knew Godzilla was there. The other Satsuma sighted Godzilla from behind.

"Attention Aizu, this is Satsuma two, Satsuma one was just-" was all that came through the receivers on the Aizu before Godzilla animated the small craft with a swing of his tail. Before the crew of the Aizu could react, Godzilla rose up before them. They were frozen with fear at the sight of the monster, it wasn't until they saw his spines light up that the commander tried to radio an SOS but it was too late, the Aizu was obliterated. Godzilla slowly sank back into the bay.

**Mechagodzilla Docking Bay, 7:55 am;**

"Admiral, the Aizu sank!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"She sank?" asks Taizo, he cursed before saying a silent prayer that he wasn't aboard.

"Sir what should we do?"

"Move to phase two, we still can't be sure its Godzilla but I want Tokyo Bay blockaded yesterday."

"Yes sir!" said the soldier, leaving the room.

The mechanic runs in. "Sir the new defense system has been loaded into Mechagodzilla." he said.

"At least there's some good news." said Taizo, rubbing his temples.

"Sir, you might want to turn on the TV."

Taizo did so. "We will now take you to Yuri Tachibana with a breaking news bulletin." said the news anchorman.

The screen switched to Yuri on the bow of the ice breaker. "Thanks, as you know I've been following the kaiju Battra for several hours now. Well an even more drastic situation has occurred. Thanks to a reliable source, we now know Battra is on his way to Tokyo as is the monster Gamera. In addition, the military is preparing a powerful battle weapon called the Mechagodzilla. The reason behind this is that they are coming to confront the same creature that destroyed Tokyo ten years ago is soon returning. That's correct, Godzilla is very soon coming back." said Yuri with a grim expression on her face.

Taizo couldn't help but curse. "We'd better prepare a statement for the press." was all he could say.

**Tokyo, 8:05 pm;**

Asagi and Ayana smile, they were glad the truth was out. "Ok people, you know the drill." said the diner owner.

Several people line up at a near by door, taking out their wallets in the process. "What's going on?" asks Ayana.

"I don't know." said Asagi, she taps a near by man on the shoulder. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Ever since Gamera fought Legion, this diner has been taking bets on monster fights." said the man.

"The guy thinks turning me down will insult the gods but he doesn't mind letting people bet on life or death situations?"

"Man can be many things, greedy is one of them."

"You betting?"

"Not on a monster, I always lose at that, I'm betting 300 yen that Tokyo will be a smoldering crater." said the man, getting in line.

"Well that guy has a lot of confidence." said Ayana.

* * *

Ok, that last part of the chapter might not of fit the tone of the rest of it but it is funny and sorta makes since, considering some people might really do that. See you next time! 


	7. Before the Storm

Ok, I have to report that Godzilla vs. Cyira has been canceled, I just couldn't get the characters to agree with the monster action which I'd like to think is something I'm rather good at and it just was coming along. I'm also a little sad today because on of my pets I've had for a few years died so this chapter may be a little darker than normal. The good news is this is probably the most popular thing I've ever done, either because I'm doing a good job or its just because the monsters are some of the most popular in existence. Ok enough bragging on to the story. All four combatents will have some action in this chapter, I consider Taizo and Mechagodzilla as the same because Taizo is Mechagodzilla's pilot. Flamers will now be fed to the GMK Godzilla! Everybody else enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Before the Storm**

**Tokyo, 9:28 am;**

Ayana and Asagi finally walked through the door to their apartment, both girls basically collapsed on the couch in the living room, breathing heavily. Their haste to leave the previous day was obvious from the shape of the room, it had books on Godzilla and Gamera spread out on the floor from where they had quickly looked over some information on the kaiju, Godzilla in particular, before leaving. Lights remained turned on, Asagi was slightly upset at this because it ran up the electric bill and the two of them lacked the money to do pay it. "We'd better get this place cleaned up." said Asagi, forcing her tired body to rise.

"Yeah good ide-" said Ayana, being interrupted by a surge of emotions and thoughts from Battra. "On second thought we'd better get some rest." she said in a shocked force.

"You feel it too?"

"Its happening tonight."

"Same with Gamera, he knows."

"Think the government does?"

**Ocean, 11 am;**

Gamera looked over his arm, it was healed, which meant so was Godzilla. Godzilla was going to attack tonight but Gamera was to far away to intercept him before he came ashore, nether would Battra but Battra was closer. The city would be attacked but with any luck the humans would get away. He slowly rose from the sea floor and swam upwards. As sunlight reached his eyes he had to slow down, it had been almost ten years since they had seen day light so he had to wait for them to adjust. When he broke the water surface, he took a deep breath, it was true Gamera didn't need to breathe oxygen from the air but he wanted to check something. There were less pollutants in the air than before he went under, humanity had at least learned something from the Gyaos swarm or maybe the earth's reformed mana had just cleaned the air some. Either way the earth was now cleaner so that was good. Gamera swam for a few minutes, warming his reptilian body in the sun while his internal flames started up again for the first time in ten years. He then launched himself into the air, retracting his legs, turning his arms into flipper-like limbs, and firing his jets in one quick motion. He missed the air in his face, mankind had trouble seeing that kaiju had feelings so only Asagi knew how much joy flight brought him. He was glad to get rid of the boredom that had built up over the years, it wasn't nearly as bad as when he had to wait for the Gyaos to return. Speaking of the Gyaos, he sensed a clutch of the foul creature's eggs on an island bellow, a well aimed fireball took care of that. His fire was another trait he enjoyed, despite his dislike of destruction, he loved the feeling of power this gave him, it was also a heavy burden as his fireballs could easily destroy something he was trying to protect if he didn't fire them just right. Gamera retracted the rest of his limbs into his shell and activated the rest of his jets, beginning to spin like a saucer.

**Ocean, 1 pm;**

Battra's colossal form plowed through the surf. He too had time to think, after all Tokyo was still a long way away. He also loved his power but was a bit more vain than Gamera and really didn't care one way or another if a stray blast destroyed a building or killed a human, as long as Ayana or one of her loved ones weren't in the way. He was thankful Ayana had few loved ones, that was a burden he didn't want. The ship that had been following him was having trouble keeping up, he didn't care he found it annoying but Ayana for some reason wanted him to let it. So he decided to take care of something, a similar thing to Gamera. His mother hated the Gyaos, Battra could understand why. They were another threat that outweighed his hatred of humanity. They thrived when his mother was weakest and took too many innocent beings from her surface. Humans and animals were pray for the Gyaos and his mother adored the animal life and had some degree of liking to those repulsive humans so the Gyaos greatly offended the earth, that's why the earth let Gamera have free access to the mana. That was what separated him from the others that had come before him and fallen before the Gyaos horde. The humans were quite stubborn creatures indeed, no matter how many Gamera had been slain, they wouldn't give up on the design. The earth was growing very weak so it fused a some bit of its mana with Gamera's body, giving him his great power. This also made Battra feel some bit of kinship to the Guardian of the Universe, he even considered him a half brother. Battra landed on the shore of another small island, he also sensed a clutch of Gyaos eggs and sense he had to wait, why not accomplish something? Orange energy cracked about his horn, a lightning-like bolt of energy fired from the horn. It impacted a high mountain peak and caused a large explosion and sent a rain of rock and destroyed Gyaos eggs plummeting to the beach below. Battra let out a shriek of pleasure at finally being able to destroy something before heading back out to sea.

"Glad he's on our side." commented Yuri as the ice breaker passed the flaming Gyaos eggs.

**Yokohama, 2 pm;**

Taizo stood before a gathering of press and other officials. Before he could even say a word, a barrage of questions about the monsters and camera flashes assaulted him. "Please settle down and let me say something!" he yelled, losing his temper. The crowd was quieted at once. "Thank you. I know you've all heard on the news that Godzilla is returning along with Gamera and this new monster Battra. Well we do have reason to believe Godzilla is coming back but we do not at this time have proof."

"Admiral, is it true the Aizu was sank by Godzilla early this morning?" asked a reporter.

"Is the girl linked to Gamera involved in the investigation?" asked another.

"Yes the Aizu was destroyed but we still are unsure that Godzilla is the cause. Yes Asagi will be contacted in the event Godzilla shows himself." said Taizo, before another question could be launched in his direction, a massive explosion overpowered all the noise of the city. "What happened?!"

"Admiral, the Yokohama Bay Bridge was just destroyed! Its Godzilla!" said one of Taizo's men.

Sure enough out in the bay, the bridge was now smoking rubble. Standing beside the ruined structure towered Godzilla. The beast's blank eyes made contact with the eyes of the man that all those years ago had beaten him. The two stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity to Taizo. Godzilla let out a massive roar that shook the entire city but seemed directed towards Taizo in particular. It was as if Godzilla was saying 'I'll get you this time!' Taizo however didn't flinch, he was the only man on earth who could look into those soulless eyes and not feel fear. Taizo simply raised his right hand and gave Godzilla and bring it on gesture. Godzilla turned around and sank into the bay, disappearing. "Sir, phone for you, it's the Prime Minister." said one of Taizo's men.

Taizo takes the phone. "Yes sir, I know you saw it. Permission to move to phase three? Granted? Good." said Taizo in a shockingly calm voice. He hangs up. "Evacuate the city, mobilize all forces, and prepare Mechagodzilla for battle at a moments notice."

**Tokyo, 11:59 pm;**

The city lay in darkness and silence. The people of the city had all been evacuated, they knew what was about to happen so many had left as soon as Godzilla destroyed the Yokohama Bay Bridge. Some still lied in the streets, trampled to death in the panic. The only souls in the ghost city were those preparing to battle Godzilla or bare witness to the horrors that would soon befall the city. On a building over looking most of the city, Asagi and Ayana stood with a half a dozen soldiers. Their minds were open completely to their kaiju who were still several miles away, in order to prepare them for the horrors Godzilla was capable of. A clock somewhere in the city sounded, alerting the few remaining in the city to midnight. Suddenly the water in the bay began to boil.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, next time we will have a chapter long monster rampage by Godzilla and then we will have the monster fights! 


	8. Warpath

Sorry it took so long, something came up last monday and I didn't want to get out of my timeing. Well today we have Godzilla's rampage, this chapter is shorter because I'm not realy good at this kind of thing but enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Warpath**

**Tokyo Bay, midnight**

A bright flash emanated from the bubbling waters in the bay, followed by a beam of blue energy and an earth shattering roar. The massive form of the Monster King rose from the depths, Godzilla was back. He looked over the human's attempts to stop him, an armada of ships assisted by helicopters and ground artillery. To a human it may have been an imposing force but to Godzilla, it was no more frightening than an ant is to a human. Godzilla waited, he wanted to see if the humans had changed their tactics in the years he'd been gone. The humans as well waiting in fearful suspense, they all knew what Godzilla could do. The stand off held for a few minutes before a brave soul on one of the ships opened fire, the ships and copters joined in. Godzilla's skin was pelted by missile after missile but he didn't even flinch. The barrage stopped, Godzilla wonder if the humans had realized that they were doomed. He heard a familiar sound, the preparation for the firing of D-03s. He remembered those accursed weapons well, at first they had only been a distraction but in the end the same device had brought him defeat, he wouldn't give them the chance. His spines lit up as energy collected in his mouth, pouring in from the surrounding air. As the missiles fired so did his heat beam, the weapons were vaporized in mid air and the beam continued. It slammed into the center of the armada, blowing three ships apart. Godzilla marched towards the stunned ships, they had no idea that Godzilla had gotten smart enough to do that. They opened fire on him but had no effect, they had no time to load more D-03s. Godzilla sank his claws into the first ship he encounters, ripping into it until and explosion engulfs both. During the commotion, Godzilla uses the smoke to dive underwater, coming up under a boat and over turning it. Godzilla then takes out a squad of copters with his tail while charging another heat beam. This one was sent across the remaining ships, sending many of their number to the ocean's depths. The remaining ships charge forwards, they knew they were going to die and their weapons were useless so they were going to ram Godzilla. Godzilla doesn't let them get close enough as another heat beam eliminates them. Godzilla turns his attention back to the city and prepares to march forwards, only to be struck in the back by more missiles. He turns to see a squadron of jets fly overhead. He quickly discharges another heat ray, only heating air as the nimble machines roll out of the way and fire more missiles. Godzilla continues to fire his atomic ray, catching one jet in the right wing, sending it crashing into the water. The bottom of the jets open and bombs are dropped, some strike Godzilla, causing a giant explosion but the rest explode on the water, setting its surface ablaze. As Godzilla's form is engulfed in flames, the pilots cheer a premature victory, only for all of them to be obliterated by an atomic beam from the flames.

As the remains of the jets fall into the sea below, Godzilla marches out of the fire, looking like a demon walking from the underworld. The land units open fire are the titan, having similar effect to the previous weapons, none. Godzilla unleashes a heat ray, destroying a sizeable amount of the defensive line. The remaining units move to allow the maser tanks to move into position. Godzilla looked them over, these new weapons intrigued him. They looked like the dishes he had seen on the human's buildings but those were clearly not weapons so what were these things? Energy collected in the dish before a beam of energy surges forth and impacts Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla staggers back, more from surprise than injury. The other masers open fire taking Godzilla off guard. Godzilla moves back a bit before regaining his balance and becoming infuriated. He let out a monstrous roar before unleashing a heat beam on all the forces before him and a sizable part of coastline. When he stops, Tokyo was suddenly defenseless as Godzilla marched towards landfall.

High above, Asagi and Ayana watch in horror as Godzilla walks towards shore. "He destroyed them like they were nothing." said Asagi.

"We are no match at all for Godzilla even with all these weapons, the only thing we have that could beat him is still in the hanger." said Ayana.

"Gamera, please hurry."

Ayana suddenly felt Battra's presence a lot stronger than before. "Asagi, Battra is here!"

Her announcement was followed by a beam of orange energy slamming into Godzilla's back, managing to hurt the titan. He turns to face his new foe.

* * *

Well there you go, sorry its short. Now it gets good, monster fights, monster fights, and even more monster fight! 


	9. The Earth Guardian

Ok, time for what you've been waiting for, kaiju fights! I've given Battra and Godzilla each a new power, Battra's so he is more like Mothra and Godzilla has had this power before just I don't think in GMK. Also, if anyone out reading this happens to be a Balto fan, I just started a fic over there, don't worry there is still a monster, just of the dismembering people kind not of the giant destorying cities kind. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Earth Guardian**

**Tokyo, 12:45 am;**

Godzilla turned to face his new enemy, it had managed to hurt him and it would have to pay. However his enemy was no where to be found, rage filled Godzilla's mind, something had hit him and fled? Suddenly, something strong slammed into his back, knocking him forwards. He rose quickly but once again nothing was there. Godzilla's atomic ray charged and he turned around in an arch, guiding his beam in a circular path around himself and sending explosions of water into the nighttime sky. Something was under the water's surface and it was toying with Godzilla, something he couldn't stand. He felt something under him, before he could react he was picked up out of the water and dropped behind his attack. The Black Mothra turned to his fallen foe, he had found the creature his mother had made him to do away with something he would do with a certain amount of joy. Godzilla rose to his feet, finally seeing the monster that had assaulted him. He was unimpressed by the creature who was equal in height to him minus the orange horn yet something about his new adversary seemed familiar, he could remember where but he had encounter something like this before. Godzilla drove his claws forwards, sparks erupt as they strike Battra's armored exoskeleton, doing little noticeable harm. Battra let out a screech as he reared back and drove his head down, digging his tusks into Godzilla's flesh. He continued to dive forwards as blood ran from the wound, driving Godzilla into the bay. Godzilla clawed at his opponent, his hide that had withstood so many attacks from the Guardian Monsters and mankind was just easily pierced by this new foe, though he could tell Battra's tusks hadn't gone too deep. A rush of bubbles erupts from Godzilla's maw as Battra slams him into the ocean floor. Battra lands on the seafloor nearby before lifting his upper body off and slamming down unto Godzilla's torso again and again. Godzilla's spines lit up before his atomic ray slammed into Battra's hide. It knocked the insect kaiju off and Battra could feel the heat and the force but his tough armor held strong. He landed nearby and his horn crackled with orange energy as Godzilla rose. The jagged beam slammed into Godzilla's chest, its energy dispersing across the area. Godzilla staggered back, clearly his new foe was very strong. He charged his deadly atomic ray and let it surge outwards through the water. Battra quickly ascended upwards, avoiding the blast while firing jagged purple beams from his eyes. They hit Godzilla's right shoulder, once again causing him to stagger back. Battra swam around his enemy, here he had the advantage of being an adapt swimmer. Godzilla charges his atomic ray and fires, once again missing his agile foe. Battra drove into Godzilla's side with his horn, energy surged from him into the atomic giant. Godzilla caught himself before he could fall and fired a point blank atomic ray into Battra. One of the legs on Battra's upper body exploded, Battra didn't care, he didn't need his upper legs that much. He once again plunged his body against Godzilla's body, sending his energies into Godzilla. Godzilla swung his tail around, knocking Battra backwards. Godzilla took the time he had to swim for the surface.

Godzilla broke the water's surface and made a break for land, his enemy wasn't like King Ghidorah who was only as agile as he was under water, his enemy was a better swimmer. Godzilla's feet crushed concrete as he landed. He turned back to the sea, expecting his enemy to come up from the surf at any time. He charged a beam for when that happened. Instead the earth under him gave way and he fell sideways, crushing a building beneath his weight and discharging his ray into the sky. Battra shook the dirt off him as he surface, Godzilla hadn't known he could burrow very quickly. Battra unleashed his beams on Godzilla before he could get to his feet. Godzilla managed to get to his feet and fired his own heat ray. It knocked Battra backwards and through a building but otherwise had no effect at all. Godzilla quickly closed the distance between them, lashing out with his claws while Battra ripped into Godzilla's hide with his tusks. Godzilla bit down on Battra's side, drawing a gush of yellow blood. Battra replies by driving his tusks into Godzilla's arm, tearing deep into his flesh. Before he removes them, Battra sends a surge of energy through them into Godzilla's body. Godzilla drove his claw into the area between Battra's armored plates, bring out a hunk of flesh and more blood. Battra swings his horn around and uses it as a battering ram. Godzilla fall backwards, crushing a building. He swings his tail around, slamming into the side of Battra's head. The giant monster falls sideways into another building. Both rise, clearly land was a more even battlefield. Battra sends out a horn beam. Godzilla fires his own beam. Both monsters stagger back from the others attack before charging forwards. They slam into one another with great force, clawing and battering each other as their struggle gets deeper into the city. Godzilla grabs Battra's tusks and uses every bit of strength he can muster to lift the massive Battra off the ground and throw him a short distance. Battra gets to his feet firing his beams to knock Godzilla back. Battra was beginning to grow frustrated at how much damage Godzilla was able to take, he wouldn't let this threat to his mother escape but he was growing tired of this battle. Battra decided to bring out a new attack. He opened his mandibles and out shot a snow of threads, each glowing with purple and orange energy that made it seem all the more beautiful. Their radiance however hid their deadly power. As they landed on Godzilla's flesh, burning energy runs from them into Godzilla, causing a roar of pain as his body was surged with a massive amount of energy. Battra would of smiled if he had the ability to do so, the attack had its predicted effects, Godzilla staggered from the agony the energy silk was inflicting on him, he finally fell to the ground.

High above, Asagi and Ayana, now joined by Yuri and Teruaki, watched the battle. "Godzilla is losing." said Teruaki with a smile.

"Don't count Godzilla out yet, its never this easy." said Yuri.

Asagi wanted to agree with Teruaki but Yuri was right, Godzilla was too powerful to be beaten by this attack. She looked over at Ayana, who only looked on as the beast she was linked to continued to shower Godzilla in his deadly silk.

Godzilla's body suddenly flashed before energy erupted from every pour. The destructive explosion went out in all directions, ripping the silk off and slamming into Battra. The force of the attack sent Battra flying back and slamming hard into the capital building. Godzilla rose as his wounds healed now standing in a large crater, he had never used that attack before, no enemy had ever came so close to killing him. He waited a few minutes while his flesh healed and his energy replenished. He then turned towards the now unconscious Battra. He approached him and prepared to apply the finishing blow but suddenly the sound of rockets broke through the night. He turned in the direction of the noise to see something in the distance.

Two huge jets, dubbed Shirasagi, flew through the sky, cables running from them to the Mechagodzilla. The mech had been deployed when Godzilla and Battra's brawl spilled into the city, Taizo inside. He put on the control helmet and put his hands in the controls, preparing for the robot's power up. "Ok Godzilla, its you and me again, this time I'll send you back to where you belong!" he yelled as the jets thundered towards the already flaming Tokyo and Godzilla.

* * *

Well there you go, I think that guy betting Tokyo being a crater will have quite a bit of money. Needless to say, Battra isn't done yet considering he is still in his larva stage. Next up, Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla! 


	10. Mirror Image

Ok, time for Godzilla and Mechagodzilla to go at it. There will be a few refrences to Mechagodzilla previous appearences as well as a new weapon for Mechagodzilla.**

* * *

**

**Mirror Image**

**Tokyo, 1:15 am**

The twin Shirasagi jets released their cables as they past over Godzilla, who fired his atomic ray at them as they flew away. Mechagodzilla's eyes lit up, signaling the mech's activation. Mechagodzilla righted itself but freefell for a few hundred meters before activating its boosters to touchdown safely. The noise of its landing alerts Godzilla to his robotic counterpart. He turns to face Mechagodzilla. Godzilla looks over the robot, he didn't know what to make of this being that looked so much like him. Godzilla let out a roar to see what his opponent would do. Mechagodzilla's maw opened to allow a high-pitched metallic screech to emit in reply. Taizo looked on from within Mechagodzilla. It was once again him and Godzilla, facing off. He ended the stalemate by having Mechagodzilla fire a volley of missiles from its shoulder packs. Godzilla recoiled momentarily in surprise, allowing the missiles to hit his chest. Godzilla was unaffected, the missiles had little effect other than blowing off a few scales. Godzilla quickly charged his atomic ray and discharged it. Mechagodzilla ducked with surprising speed, avoiding the beam as its dorsal spines lit up. A bolt of yellow energy spout forth and struck Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla brought his head done, sending his beam downwards. Mechagodzilla's boosters roared to life, he flew to the side to evade Godzilla's beam before firing off another missile volley. This time they hit Godzilla in his soulless eyes, causing him to stop his beam and roar in pain. Mechagodzilla flew forwards and punched Godzilla in the jaw, staggering him. Godzilla whipped his tail around and into Mechagodzilla's side, pushing the robot to the side. Mechagodzilla wrapped its arms around the thick tail and activated his boosters again while turning his body. Godzilla was tore from his feet and violently slammed into a skyscraper. Mechagodzilla unleashed a salvo of missiles into the top of the structure, toppling it onto Godzilla. Mechagodzilla approached the fallen structure, nothing seemed to be moving. Suddenly, Godzilla's atomic ray tore out of the rubble and hit Mechagodzilla in the chest, knocking the robot off its feet and grinding across the ground. Godzilla rose from the debris and walked over to Mechagodzilla. He begins to drive his claws across the metal hide of Mechagodzilla repeatedly, each swipe tearing off a large deal of metal and sending out a shower of sparks. Godzilla then grabs hold of Mechagodzilla's head and twists it, trying to rip it free from the robot's body. Just as he was about to succeed, a blast erupts from Mechagodzilla's plasma grenade port, knocking Godzilla backwards off of it. Mechagodzilla rose and fire its eye beams. Godzilla countered with his atomic ray. The beams collide but Godzilla's proves to be more powerful and starts to overpower Mechagodzilla's. Mechagodzilla quickly fires his maser cannon, equaling the power of Godzilla's beam. The energy beams battle back and forth until and massive explosion engulfs the area.

When it clears, both combatants get to their feet. The monsters charge and collide with each other. Godzilla slams his fist into Mechagodzilla's face. Mechagodzilla replies by bring its tail around and driving it's point into Godzilla's side. Godzilla slams his tail into Mechagodzilla's legs, toppling the robot. Mechagodzilla drives its feet into Godzilla's stomach and flips the monster king over it. Mechagodzilla rises to its feet and clinches its fists together before slamming them down on Godzilla's chest repeatedly. Godzilla's spines light up as he charges his atomic ray. Taizo knew he didn't have time to dodge before the beam fired so he would have to activate one of Mechagodzilla's experimental systems. Six robotic arms sprout from Mechagodzilla's back and glow with blue energy. Godzilla's ray fired but is stopped by a shield of energy. Godzilla growled in surprise. Taizo on the other hand smiled, Mechagodzilla's energy shield was copied from the one used by Legion, he knew it was powerful enough to block Gamera's fireballs but he wasn't sure it would be able to block Godzilla's heat beam. As the shield lowered, the plasma grenade port opened, the shield diverted the power it absorbed to the weapon. As the blast of energy fires, Godzilla fires his own. A huge explosion engulf both fighters and a sizeable portion of the remaining city. The explosion fads to show both combatants lying on the ground. Mechagodzilla was incapable of feeling pain so it rose to its feet first. It's internal systems had been badly damaged in the explosion. Mechagodzilla prepared its revolving missiles as Godzilla rose to his feet. The powerful weapons fired, slamming into Godzilla's chest, knocking Godzilla to the ground with great force. Mechagodzilla pelted its organic counterpart with its missiles and beams. Godzilla roared in pain, not even his hide could completely protect him from this onslaught. Mechagodzilla approached its fallen adversary, extending its electrified blade in the process. As it drew back the blade to finish the monster king, an atomic beam surges from his mouth. It hits Mechagodzilla in the head and sends it falling backwards and grinding a good distances across the ground. Godzilla approached Mechagodzilla charging up another atomic pulse to finish the job. Suddenly, a spinning form slammed into the side of his head, breaking his concentration and stopping the attack. He rises to see the Guardian of the Universe land.

* * *

Ok, I know at that fight may of been sided more to Mechagodzilla, that was because Mechagodzilla was always one of his most powerful enemies and I tried to factor in the fact Godzilla was confused as to what Mechagodzilla was. Anyway next chapter is one everyone has wanted to see, Godzilla vs. Gamera! 


	11. The Guardian of the Universe

Ok time for the battle that has had the monster's respective fans debating for years, Godzilla vs. Gamera! I must say how impressed I am that **Godzillaguy** found all those refrences to other Mechagodzilla films, good job dude! I'd also like to say that I'm planning a sequal to this fic and even though I've said that before and ether forgotten to do it or cancled it, I'm moving that high up on my list, I will be taking monster requests but not too many. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Guardian of the Universe**

**Tokyo, 1:45 am;**

Godzilla looked Gamera over. He had never before encountered Gamera but he could tell some things just by looking at him. It was obvious this creature was a veteran of many fights with powerful opponents from scars on his body that humans probably would have trouble seeing. From his scent Godzilla could tell Gamera was very old but wasn't suffering from his age. Gamera on the other hand knew everything about Godzilla from his human link, a benefit he would use to his advantage. Gamera knew this battle would be difficult but the battles he had weathered were far from easy. Unlike Battra, Gamera wasn't going to play around, he was going do this as quickly as possible.

"Asagi, tell Gamera thanks for saving my dad." said Yuri, she had never been so relieved to see a kaiju than when Gamera stopped Godzilla from destroying Mechagodzilla.

Asagi sends the massage to Gamera. "He says you're welcome." replied Asagi.

"Man this would be so cool if it weren't for the fact Tokyo is probably going to be reduced to rubble." said Teruaki.

"Yeah, some guy at the diner on the outskirts of Tokyo is going to make some money, that was his bet."

"Dang it! I forgot to bet on this fight."

Gamera and Godzilla stared at each other. Godzilla let out a massive roar that rattled the remaining buildings and shattered glass. Gamera didn't even flinch, he just replied with an equally massive roar. Gamera broke the standoff by charging forwards, causing Godzilla to do the same. The two slash at each other as the pass before stopping. Blood runs from a deep cut on Gamera's forearm while the top half of one of Godzilla's dorsal spines falls to the ground. The two monsters turn to face each other, Godzilla's spines lighting up in the process and tendrils of fire snaked out of Gamera's mouth. An atomic ray flies from Godzilla's mouth while Gamera launches an orb of fire from his. Both attacks strike their targets in the chest. Nether is knocked off their feet but both are knocked back a considerable distance. The two beasts charge another attack. Gamera's fires first but is hit in midair by Godzilla's. A large explosion results, sending a dazzling shower of energy down upon the city but at the same time lit the city ablaze. The two kaiju charge forwards and collide. Gamera punches Godzilla in the jaw at the same time receiving an uppercut. Both monsters stagger back before grappling with each other. Gamera closes his jaws down on Godzilla's shoulder, drawing a trickle of blood. Godzilla replies digging his claws into Gamera's arm. The two monster push their weight against each other until both fall through a building. They separate and get to their feet. Gamera fires three fire balls in quick succession. Godzilla counters with an atomic ray, once again the resulting explosion causes more fires. Gamera would of smiled if he could. The fires surge towards Gamera, forming in his mouth. He unleashes a massive fireball like the one that destroyed the Super Gyaos years before. Godzilla fires his atomic ray but even its destructive force is overwhelmed by the massive blast. It slams into Godzilla and sends him flying backwards and through a skyscraper. Gamera walks towards his fallen opponent. Godzilla's eyes snap open as he releases another nuclear pulse. This time Gamera is the one being sent flying backwards but he quickly retracts into his shell to protect him from the impact. When he stops, he starts up his jets and rockets forwards at Godzilla. He collides with Godzilla's chest and both fall to the ground. The two kaiju rise to their feet and find themselves at the base of the Tokyo Tower. Gamera drives his elbow blade into the wound in Godzilla's shoulder he had torn with his tusks earlier, digging a deep wound. He then launches a fireball into it to burn the nerve endings to prevent it from regenerating. For once Godzilla roars in pain before it turns into a roar of rage. He digs his claws into the wound in Gamera's forearm and tries to rip it open even more. Gamera roars in pain and drives his elbow spike into the top of Godzilla's head. It doesn't draw blood but after three hits, Godzilla staggers back, the impacts made him lightheaded. Gamera raps one of his arms around Godzilla's body and uses the other one to clench the Monster King's mouth shut before retracting his legs and firing up his jets. It takes a few minutes before he gets enough power to finally lift skywards with Godzilla in his grasp. Once he gets high enough, he releases his grip and lets Godzilla plummet to the ground bellow. Godzilla plunges through the Tokyo Tower, crushing the massive structure beneath his weight. This doesn't even seem to phase Godzilla as he shakes off the impact and gets up. He charges a massive amount of energy into his mouth as Gamera rockets downwards. He fires when Gamera is too close to avoid it. Gamera is sent hurdling back into the sky before falling to the ground nearby. Godzilla walks over and stomps on Gamera's throat a few times before firing a pointblank atomic ray at Gamera. Gamera retracts his right arm and puts the hole into the blast. The atomic fire contorts to form an arm of energy like the one that destroyed Iris. He slams the flaming limb into Godzilla's chest. It doesn't penetrate but causes a massive explosion. Godzilla is sent grinding across the burning city with all the force of his own atomic ray. Gamera gets to his feet and spits up a little blood from having his throat stomped on. He extends his right arm and looks it over. He had only needed to sever a limb to do that same attack to Iris because one arm had Ayana clutched in it and the one he blew off was pierced by Iris, he wished he'd had the same option then as he just used. He walked over to Godzilla's fallen form. Suddenly Godzilla got to his feet with surprising quickness and grabbed the Guardian of the Universe by the throat with malice filled eyes, he instantly let out a massive nuclear pulse that just about destroyed what was left of Tokyo.

Godzilla fell to his knees and looked over the blacken form of Gamera that laid before him. He could still hear a faint heartbeat. Asagi, who now had a wound on her arm like Gamera's, concentrated on Gamera like she had done in Sendai. She was trying desperately to revive him even if it would probably sever the link. Godzilla gathered energy in his maw as he prepared to finish Gamera. Suddenly, Mechagodzilla's shoulder packs slam into his side, dragging him with them across Tokyo before detonating in a huge explosion. Mechagodzilla's systems had repaired themselves while Godzilla and Gamera were fighting. The mech walked over and looked down at Gamera. The flames from the fires around the city gathered above Gamera's form before surging into him as Asagi's amulet once again shattered. The burnt skin crumbled off Gamera's body as he rose to his feet. He turned to Asagi and let out a grateful roar, he once again owed her his life. Godzilla roars in surprise when he sees Gamera completely healed. Suddenly, the ground under him gave way as Battra launched up through the earth and toppled Godzilla over. When Godzilla got to his feet, he was facing three guardians.

* * *

Ok, that was the longest battle yet if I'm thinking right. Godzilla just made that guy rich. Well there is probably two chapters of the story left not including the alternate endings. See you next time! 


	12. The Beginning of the End

Ok time for part one of the final battle. I'm also showing another new power of Mechagodzilla's. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Tokyo, 2:15 am;**

Godzilla looked on definitely at the three Guardians that surrounded him. Gamera the Guardian of the Universe, Battra the Earth Guardian, and Mechagodzilla the Artificial Guardian. These three were very different but they had one thing in common, they knew the King of the Monster's reign of terror had to be brought to an end. The three circled Godzilla, all of them wondering who would strike first. Battra was the first to strike, being behind Godzilla at the time. He fired his horn beam, hitting Godzilla in the back of the head. Godzilla staggers forwards before twisting around to fire an atomic ray. Mechagodzilla flew into the beams path with incredible speed and its shield on. It blocked the beam before quickly counterattacking with a plasma grenade. Godzilla took the attack in the chest and staggered but once again didn't fall. Before he could react, Gamera pelted his back with fireballs as Battra and Mechagodzilla fired their beams at Godzilla's legs. Godzilla finally fell to the ground but quickly got back up, firing his beam in the process. It struck Battra and blew off his right tusk but only caused him to screech in anger and unleash his beams on the Nuclear Leviathan. Godzilla recoiled and was struck in the back of the head with Gamera's tail. He caught himself before he could hit the ground and turned around to fire his atomic ray. It struck Gamera in the chest and managed to knock him onto his back. He retracted his limbs so he could fly but Godzilla caught his tail and tried to lift him off the ground by it. He was stopped but Mechagodzilla's eye beams hitting him in the back. As he released Gamera, he started up his jets, spinning around and hitting Godzilla in the face with his tail before retracting it as well and slamming into Godzilla. Godzilla was knocked down but once again got up quickly. Battra charged forwards and used his horn like a battering ram. Godzilla toppled backwards and through one of the few remaining buildings in the crater that used to be Tokyo. He rose to his feet and fired his atomic ray, pushing Battra backwards. Mechagodzilla then rocketed forwards. Godzilla charged up another atomic ray. In the cockpit of Mechagodzilla, Taizo prepared to activate the shield system but remembered the arms secondary ability. Mechagodzilla dashed forwards faster and while extending the Legion arms, instead of a shield, a spear head formed at the end. It drove the arms into Godzilla's flesh and began to drain out blue energy. Godzilla's atomic ray stopped building and Mechagodzilla opened its maw but instead of the yellow energy of the maser, it glowed blue with atomic radiation as did its spines. An atomic ray fires out of its mouth and strikes Godzilla in the bottom jaw and sending him grinding across the ground. Another of Mechagodzilla experimental systems was the Integration System, it allowed Mechagodzilla to replicate another kaiju's attacks if it siphoned energy from them, once again this was copied from one of Gamera's enemies, this time Iris. Godzilla got to his feet, surprised that his own attack had been turned against him. He charged his atomic ray but was hit in the back by Battra's horn. Battra then dug his remaining tusk into Godzilla's back. Godzilla then struck him in the head with his tail. He turned to fight Battra but was hit by a fireball and an atomic ray, knocking him to the ground. Gamera and Mechagodzilla came over, Mechagodzilla drove its electrified blade into Godzilla's back, send thousands of volts into Godzilla's body. Battra proceeded to release his energy silk on them, Mechagodzilla's heat shielding protected it but Godzilla was once again subjected to the energy. Gamera joined them by firing multiple fireballs into Godzilla. Godzilla roared in agony, his body was racked with pain from the attacks, even his power was being overwhelmed. To make matters worse, something within him began to hurt him.

Deep within Godzilla's soul, the forgotten were now being attacked by the three souls that had defied the Monster King 10 years earlier. King Ghidorah, Mothra, and Baragon lashed out at the vengeful souls, weakening Godzilla even more. Godzilla struggled, if he could just get the three beast assaulting him on the outside, the forgotten could overwhelm the three within. He concentrated his remaining energy into one last nuclear pulse and released it. Gamera, Battra, and Mechagodzilla were sent flying away from him as well as the energy silk. Godzilla got to his feet, breathing heavily. His energy replenished itself quickly and he turned to the enemy that had landed nearest to him, Battra. He noticed Mechagodzilla's blade was still lodged in him, he pulled it out as Battra let out a defiant roar, Godzilla drove the metal blade down Battra's throat, cause blood to pour from Battra's mouth as the monster's glowing eyes began to fade. Godzilla tried to charge an atomic ray but was overcome with pain within himself. He fell to all fours as yellow energy covered him. The energy released from his body and pulsed in the sky before taking on the form of Mothra. She let out a roar, she couldn't fight Godzilla directly but she could do as she had done with Ghidorah 10 years ago. She surged her energies into Battra. The Earth Guardian roared with renewed energy. His body cracked with orange energy and then turned into it and raced skywards. In an explosion of energy, Battra reformed, now looking like some kind of bat-like moth. He had reached his imago stage. Godzilla recoiled from surprise, Gamera and Mechagodzilla rose to there feet behind him. The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

Well there you go, Battra is now in his imago form and next time is the final battle. See you then! 


	13. Final War

Ok, time for the final battle. I've decided not to do the alternate endings though but I'll be doing a sequal. Godzilla and Battra both get some new stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Final War**

**Tokyo, 3:55 am:**

Yuri stood in front of Teruaki's camera with the monsters and a flaming city behind her. "Tokyo, a once wonderful metropolis, has been reduced to a crater by an epic war. One by one, Godzilla, Battra, Mechagodzilla, and Gamera arrived in the city and it quickly became a war zone. Even against three powerful enemies, Godzilla is still managing to hold them off. We thought Battra may have been killed but he instead transformed into a new form. On this final war is the fate of Japan." she said.

Godzilla snarled at the newly evolved Battra, he hadn't seen this coming. Battra was pleased, his new form had little armor but would give him the same advantage he'd had underwater, his agility. Battra's horns crackled for a second before purple beams of concentrated energy surged from his eyes. The prism beam collided with Godzilla's chest, bolts of energy discharging out from them. Godzilla recoiled in surprise and pain before countering with an atomic ray. Battra barrel rolled out of the way and flew over Godzilla's head. Godzilla turned to be met with a double uppercut from Gamera and Mechagodzilla. He staggered back and quickly fired his atomic ray, it struck Mechagodzilla's force field and was returned in the form of a plasma grenade. Godzilla was knocked back a few feet but failed to fall. He unleashed another beam, aiming this time for Gamera. Gamera spat a fireball, once again triggering a large explosion. Godzilla charge forwards, his ranged attacks weren't having any effect. He was stopped by prism beams raining down on him.

He fired an atomic ray at Battra but the earth's protector rolled out of the way, opening the tip of his abdomen and firing a barrage of energized stingers in the process. The projectiles collided. At first they didn't seem to have an affect but then he felt a burning pain. Battra's stingers weren't explosive like Mothra's, they were acidic and were eating into the Monster King's hide. Godzilla roared and knocked the burning particles off. Battra liked the effect and repeated the attack. Godzilla once again felt the agonizing pain of his flesh melting, the small consciousness he had wondered if this was how some of his victims felt. He let out a small pulse just enough to remove the stingers. Battra fired another blast. This time Godzilla vaporized them with his atomic ray. He didn't notice Mechagodzilla rushing towards him.

Mechagodzilla fired its newly acquired atomic ray into Godzilla's stomach. Godzilla was knocked down by the force but got up on one knee. Mechagodzilla stepped off Godzilla's knee and drove a solid kick into the side of Godzilla's skull. Godzilla managed to get up but was dizzied by the attack. As Mechagodzilla leapt back out of Godzilla's reach, Gamera flew in and slammed his shell into Godzilla's face before landing. Godzilla roared out at his enemy. Gamera replied by driving his elbow blade into Godzilla chest. A thin trickle of blood came out. Godzilla swung his tail around but Gamera ducked and spat a fireball in Godzilla's face. Godzilla staggered back, he was blinded for a second and he could smell his own burnt flesh.

Gamera grabbed Godzilla's arm and threw him to the ground. Godzilla fired an atomic ray into Gamera's face. Gamera fell backwards and slammed into the ground. Godzilla grabbed Gamera's tail and swung his around and into a building which collapsed on him. Godzilla turned around and was hit by Mechagodzilla's fist. Mechagodzilla prepared the revolving missiles on its other hand and punched Godzilla with it. The resulting explosion toppled Godzilla but at the cost of Mechagodzilla's hand. Godzilla prepared another beam and Mechagodzilla activated its shield arms. Godzilla grabbed too of the arms and tore them off. His beam fired and the shield had been weakened too much to stop it. Mechagodzilla went grinding across the ground.

Battra dived down and latched onto Godzilla's head and began trying to tear Godzilla's soulless eyes out. Godzilla flailed to get Battra off him. He managed to grab hold of one of Battra's wings and threw him off. He fired and atomic ray, burning a hole through one of his wings, Battra managed to stay in the air and fired his prism beams. Godzilla barely noticed the attack, the forgotten were giving him even greater power now. Mechagodzilla got up and fired its remaining revolving missiles. Godzilla once again barely noticed and seemed to emit an evil laugh. Mechagodzilla activated its hyper maser cannon. The weapon fired and Godzilla countered with his atomic ray. The beams collided and at first seemed evenly matched. Godzilla's spines lit up red and his beam changed to red. It quickly overpowered Mechagodzilla's and slammed into the cannon. Mechagodzilla was engulfed in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, a gapping hole was in the mech's chest. Godzilla roared in victory, not noticing Taizo's escape pod flying off or the plasma grenade port opening. A massive energy blast erupted forth and slammed into Godzilla, sending him flying back and nearly out of the crater.

The remains of Mechagodzilla fell to the ground in a burning heap of scrap metal. The attack had an unexpected result, its heat revitalized Gamera's strength and the guardian got to his feet. He was greeted by Godzilla undergoing a transformation. Godzilla grew to 20 meters and patches of blood red covered the massive monster, the buildings near him began to buckle from immense heat, he let out a thunderous roar. Gamera and Battra looked at each other.

"Oh my…" said Asagi, unsure of what to make of this.

"It is the forgotten." said a voice behind her.

She turned to see Isayama. "What?"

"They have completely fused with Godzilla, his power has been increased to unimaginable levels. He is at his most powerful but also at his weakest."

"What does that mean?"

"Godzilla is now one of the most powerful entities on earth but he is at his weakest because his power source is now exposed, the forgotten can be removed from him now. Also, his regeneration is weakened."

"So they can beat him?"

"They must, if they do not stop him before its too late, Godzilla will overload and explode with enough power to destroy everything from here to Mt. Fuji." the old man vanished.

Godzilla fired a spiral ray. Gamera barely avoided it but could feel the heat. He spat a fireball at the wound he made earlier in Godzilla's shoulder. Scolding blood burst forth and melted into the ground. Godzilla stepped forwards slowly, the ground melting beneath his feet. He fired another spiral ray at Battra, the agile guardian avoided it but his wing was ignited from the heat. He quickly flew to the ocean to put it out. Gamera spat a fireball into the center of the massive chest of Godzilla, having no effect. Godzilla fired his spiral ray, Gamera got out of the way as were he was standing was liquefied by the beam's heat. Battra flew overhead and fired his prism beams, once again failing to do anything. Godzilla fired again at Battra, Battra managed to avoid injury this time and fired his stingers. They too failed to effect the titanic kaiju. Godzilla reached out and grabbed Battra, his skin melting some of Battra's. Battra roared in pain as he was burned alive. Godzilla tossed the burning kaiju aside and turned to Gamera who was charging towards him.

Godzilla and Gamera grabbed each other's claws and fought in a test of strength. Godzilla seemed to overpower Gamera at first but Gamera began to gain strength. Unlike Battra who had burned touching the giant, Gamera drew power from the heat. He managed to push Godzilla backwards and sucked in the heat he gave off, forming a giant ball of flames. He blasts Godzilla in the face, sending him falling to the ground with an earth shaking impact. Gamera launched fireball after fireball at the King of the Monsters, managing to cause him pain. Godzilla fired his heat ray point blank into Gamera's right arm, blowing it clean off. Gamera fell to the ground roaring in agony. Godzilla charged one last spiral ray as his spines began to melt. As it fired, Battra took flew into its path and was vaporized into mana energy. Battra's energies flowed into Gamera who roared with renewed strength. He opened his shell to reveal his mana cannon which glowed with Battra's energy.

The beam slammed into Godzilla's chest, causing the titan to roar in agony before it seemed to burst out of his back. In reality, the beam wasn't effecting Godzilla, Battra and Mothra's spirits were tearing the forgotten out of Godzilla's body. When the beam stopped, its energy partly reformed into Battra and Godzilla returned to his normal state and collapsed to the ground. The rest of the energy contorted in the sky, ghostly moaning emitting from it. The forgotten tried to return to their host but were blocked by the spirits of Baragon and King Ghidorah. Gamera looked at them and let out a massive roar. He was telling them, "Its over, its time to move on." the forgotten spirits looked around at the decimated city and at the monsters and decided, he was right. The souls repented for what they had done and they surged upwards through the darkness before disappearing to the afterlife they'd avoided for so long.

The kaiju turned their attention to Godzilla. The Monster King rose, his eyes no longer blank but had fiery orange eyes. He looked Gamera over, Gamera knew Godzilla in truth was not responsible for the atrocities he had done. Godzilla roared, issuing one last challenge, he did not wish to end the fight like this. Gamera replied in kind. Both lashed out with a powerful punch, nailing the other in the jaw. Both hit the ground hard, both got up. They nodded to each other and let out a more friendly roar, Battra joined them. On a nearby building, Taizo gave a salute, he had a feeling he and Godzilla were no longer enemies.

**Osaka, 1 year later, noon;**

Osaka was now the capital until Tokyo was repaired. The Prime Minster stepped down from the stage after a speech about the events of a year ago. He stood beside a wall covered in a tarp. A new Mechagodzilla stood nearby with Taizo, Yuri, Asagi, and Ayana at its feet. Godzilla had joined Gamera and Battra in seeking out and destroying any remaining Gyaos eggs, Ghidorah, Baragon, and Mothra had returned to their resting places to regenerate. The Prime Minister pulled the tarp off the wall, revealing it to be covered in the names of those that possessed Godzilla and those he had killed, Japan had learned its lesson.

**The End…**

**Uncharted Island, 12:30 pm;**

The creature set over her eggs on a cliff overlooking the volcano's magma chamber. She looked like a gigantic silver Gyaos with four glowing orbs in her chest, a head looking more metal than organic, and several long spear tipped tendrils wrapped around her clawed feet. One of her eggs hatched, birthing an infant Gyaos. The mother let out a screech, the swarm of adult Gyaos elsewhere in the volcano joined her…

**Or is it?**

**

* * *

**Yes the sequal will have Gamera's archnemisis, the Gyaos! That monster wasn't Iris, though she is related to him. See you in the sequal! 


End file.
